hell_slayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutations
This page is taken directly from the HellMOO wiki. We'll be updating it with our own information soon enough. In the wonderful world of HellMOO, there are powers that allow you to have unnatural abilities. These powers are called mutations. There are many mutations available in the game. Their locations are documented in Injection Junction in Freedom City, also marked IJ on your map. The mutations can be acquired in specific locations that are hidden or a little difficult to reach. When you find a mutation, something similar to this will appear: You realize you could mutate here. Type 'mutate' to develop the 'snakeskin' mutation. Will you mutate? If no, then just continue with what you are doing. If you don't type the exact word mutate, you will not gain this mutation. If yes, then something will happen, very similar to this next example. [ Your slashing resistance increased by 2 - 4! ] [ Your stabbing resistance increased by 1 - 3! ] Creature's body twists and shudders... [ You've developed the 'snakeskin' mutation! ] Before you mutate, think it over. Removing mutations is costly. So, make each choice wisely. There are mutations that are obviously better than others in terms of their gameplay benefits, those will not be singled out here. Your mutations are a part of what makes your character unique. It is up to you to decide which mutations make the most sense for your character. Mutations can be pretty useful but they also have their downfalls. The soak/focus/other distinction does not exist in-game, and is merely for convenience. Generally, if not always, mutation areas are slightly irradiated; since radiation has no (currently known) permanent or particularly dangerous side-effects, hanging around for a while will probably not do you any harm. As your rad count automatically goes down on its own, probably faster than the mutation areas will raise it, gaining radiation mutations from a mutation area is, ironically, fairly hard. =Soak mutations= Soak mutations (or "Skin mutations") are now limited to three per player. Level 2 mutations are all upgrades to level 1 mutations and require their level 1 counterpart. You can only get 3 soak mutations total. Level 1 Level 2 =Focus mutations= =Movement mutations= These mutations are mutually exclusive with the other mutations of their level. In other words, you can pick Phaser, Clairvoyance, or Leapfrog, plus its respective upgrade, and none of the others. The Leapfrog/Flight path is exclusive to Lithodermis, but now you can have High Density and still fly, making flight somewhat feasible. Level 1 Level 2 =Other mutations= Radiation Mutations You have a chance to get mutations from having a lot of radiation (The amount appears to be 20 or more). Once you have about the needed amount, simply wait (heal yourself periodically if you need to) and one of these mutations may eventually occur. These mutations are temporary; when you die you'll lose them. It seems you can only have one of these at a time.see below If you have high endurance you may shrug off getting the mutation. Getting one of the rad mutations is easy enough if you move about in an irradiated area (wasteland, desert, glowstiller, nuked areas, etc) for a while. If you are seriously dedicated, the power plant southeast of the control room in the Colossus Silo will instantly set you up with 20 delicious rads and probably a shitload more unless you leave in a hurry. To be safe, use irradiated items such as Plutonium Rods, Spent Fuel Rods, Enriched Uranium Rods, etc, to collect rads. Get to 20+ rads, and then drop the items and move to somewhere else, and await mutation. Also, you could try to stand near an Abomination who isn't too much of a douchebag to kill you on sight (which is rare) and bathe in its healthy green glow until desired amount is reached. =Mutation Slots= When you first start out, you have one free mutation slot. For every 3,500 XP you earn, either from combat or quests, you will get another mutation slot, until you have gained five mutation slots. After your sixth slot opens, you'll get mutation slots every 7,000 XP until your tenth mutation slot. From then on you will earn mutation slots every 10,000 XP. You cannot gain another mutation without a free mutation slot. earned another mutation slot! Mutation Removal It's possible to remove your mutations now through a device on Stormfront Island. The penalties associated with this are as follows: You age 10 years. Your health drops to 5 below the starting max, 25. You lose 1 raw from a random skill from your top three. Category:Mutations